Awesomestar Care Manual
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: This is the manual to the care and keeping of Awesomestar! Just make sure to follow this guide to prevent your face from being ripped off by an enraged Neko!


Alright, I haven't updated anything in a while so this is to keep you guys from killing me. Enjoy!

* * *

The Awesomestar Owner's manual.

Intro: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the quick tempered leader of MineClan: Awesomestar! This manual will show you how to care for your new Awesomestar. Be sure to read it carefully.

Arrival: When your Awesomestar arrives, unbox her as quickly as possible and then leap away, as Awesomestar will punch you as soon as she's freed. After apologizing and helping you treat your injury, she will ask you to show her around her new home. There is no need to prepare a room for her as she will claim the room with the most game systems as her own. Awesomestar comes with the following care items:

ADHD prescription medication

Jason Punching bag

TNT sword

Deadlox plushie

Assorted game titles

Awesomestar will settle in to her new room as soon as she's claimed it. It is recommended that she is left to her own devices until the next day.

Morning Ritual:

After a few days, Awesomestar will have adjusted to her home and will now have a morning ritual. She will wake up at 7:30 AM and will wait until 7:55 to eat breakfast. Awesomestar's eating habits are discussed in the next section. It is recommended that you be up by 8:00 to remind Awesome to take her medication. If she refuses, threaten to have her sent to the pound. WARNING: If you do threaten her, she will be hostile towards you and will not interact with you for the remainder of the day.

after taking her medicine, Awesome will calm down and go on with her day. She has no permanent routine after her morning ritual so her actions vary.

Eating habits:

Awesomestar can feed her-self and mostly eats meat. She can eat it raw with no ill effects, so all you have to is defrost them, and she'll do the rest. If there is no meat in your house, Awesomestar will go on a hunting trip. Awesomestar will not eat mice or rats and offering one to her is a death wish.

Drinking Habits:

Awesomestar will drink mainly water and white milk, but be sure to have some vodka on hand because Awesomestar will require a bottle or two once a month to keep working properly. Awesomestar is not an alcoholic but does enjoy a drink with her friends every once in a while.

Entertainment:

Awesomestar is capable of entertaining herself by: Gaming, wailing on her punching bag, interacting with her friends, sparring with her TNT sword, and watching Supernatural. It is urged that you have at least one pet. Awesomestar loves playing with them and will take care of them for you free of charge. Be sure to hide your credit cards well because Awesome is an impulse buyer.

Interaction:

Awesomestar will interact with you and her friends on a regular basis. Normally, she will greet you with a heartwarming smile. If she hisses at you, check to see if you have done anything to make her mad. If you haven't, there is a chance you received the Brutalstar model by mistake. If that is the case, we will replace the Brutalstar model free of charge. Awesomestar's normal interactions with her friends are listed below:

Sky: happily engaging in conversation.

Dawn: Gossiping, laughing

Jason: Bother models will attack each other on sight. Keep them apart as much as possible.

Deadlox: Pranks, insults, best friend hijinks

Sleep:

You may be startled about how little sleeps Awesomestar needs/gets. She will fall asleep on her own, but occasionally will be too hyper. In that case simply give her a book, and let her read until she drifts off. Sometimes, your Awesomestar will have nightmares, just give her her Deadlox plushie and she will slowly fall alseep.

FAQ

Q: My Awesomestar keepsaking excuses to hang around with Deadlox all the time! What do I do?

A: If you have the Deadlox unit this is normal behavor for her. Don't interfere.

Q: Awesomestar keeps attacking everyone and is using very strong language! What is wrong with her?

A: You got the Brutalstar model by mistake! send it back and we will replace it with a an Awesomestar right away!


End file.
